F1 2013 Diversions
Bus route diversions and train service extensions for the 2013 Formula 1 SingTel Singapore Grand Prix 18 September 2013 - 23 September 2013 The 2013 SingTel Singapore Grand Prix returns to Singapore from 20 to 22 September 2013. Similar to past years, road closures will take place within six days, the largest series of road closures each year. Road Diversions Affected roads will be closed from 0001 hours of 18 September 2013 to facilitate the set up of road infrastructure. When the race is completed, roads will be opened at 0000 hours of 24 September 2013. Timeline of Diversions *Pre Road Race **17 September 2013 (Tuesday) **18 September 2013 (Wednesday) **19 September 2013 (Thursday) **20 September 2013 (Friday) *Race Weekend **21 September 2013 (Saturday) **22 September 2013 (Sunday) *Post Road Race **23 September 2013 (Monday) Service 10, 10X, 11, 41: *Diverted via Robinson Road, Cross Street, Upper Cross Street, Eu Tong Sen Street, Hill Street, Victoria Street, Middle Road, Nicoll Highway. Service 14 *Diverted via Bras Basah Rd, Beach Rd, Middle Rd and Nicoll Highway for northbound, diverted via North Bridge Road for southbound Service 57: *Diverted via Cross Street, Eu Tong Sen Street, Hill Street, Victoria Street, Middle Road and Beach Road as a result, rejoining the original route on 18 September 2013 - 23 September 2013 Service 75: *Cut short to loop at Raffles Place via Finlayson Green. Service 77 and 171: *Cut short to loop at Raffles City. Last stop is Bras Basah Road (Raffles Hotel), first stop is at Capitol Building. Service 97: *Cut short to loop at Marina Bay City Gallery (Last Stop at Marina Bay Financial Centre), followed by First Stop at aft Marina Station Road (Central Boulevard) Service 106: *Diverted via Bras Basah Rd, North Bridge Rd, South Bridge Rd, Church St, Finlayson Green and Raffles Quay for southbound, and Robinson Road, Cross Street, Eu Tong Sen Street, Hill Street and Stamford Road for northbound Service 111: *Cut short to loop at Middle Road due to F1 Race 2013. Service 130: *Coleman Street will be closed from 15 - 17 September 2013, thereby it was diverted via St Andrew's Road, Stamford Road and North Bridge Road. *Diverted via Cross Street, Eu Tong Sen Street, Hill Street and Victoria Street as a result, rejoining the original route on 18 September 2013 - 23 September 2013 Service 133 and 162: *Cut short to terminate at Funan DigitaLife Mall due to F1 Race 2013 from 18 to 23 September, which affects Bras Basah Road, Raffles Boulevard, Temasek Boulevard, Temasek Avenue and Bayfront Avenue. Service 202 (Car) *Cut short to terminate at Grand Park City Hall due to F1 Race 2013 from 18 to 23 September, which affects North Bridge Road, Parliament Place, St Andrew's Road, Coleman Street and Armenian Street. Service 502 (Bus & Car) *Diverted via Bras Basah Rd, North Bridge Rd, South Bridge Rd, Church St, Finlayson Green, Marina Boulevard, Central Boulevard, Marina Station Road due to F1 Race 2013, instead of serving Bras Basah Rd, Raffles Blvd, Temasek Blvd, Temasek Ave, Bayfront Avenue and Marina Station Road. Service 518 (Bus & Car) *Cut short to terminate at Bedok Town Park due to F1 Race 2013 from 18, 19, 20, 21, 22 and 23 September from Marina Bay Sands. Service 629 (Car) *Shortened to Dunman High School due to F1 Race 2013. Service 670 (Bus & Car) *Diverted via Victoria Street and Ophir Road due to F1 Race 2013 from 18, 19, 20, 21, 22 and 23 September. Service 850E & 951E (Bus & Car) *Diverted via Bras Basah Rd, North Bridge Rd, South Bridge Rd, Church St, Finlayson Green and Raffles Quay for southbound, and Robinson Road, Cross Street, Eu Tong Sen Street, Hill Street and Stamford Road for northbound Service 857 (Bus & Car) *Cut short to loop at Raffles City. Service 868 (Tuas) *Cut short to terminate at Cross Street due to F1 Race 2013 instead of terminating at Fullerton Square. Service 971E (Lim Chu Kang) *Diverted via Hill Street, New Bridge Road, Upper Pickering Street, Church Street, Raffles Quay and Shenton Way; and not serving Cecil Street (Prudential Tower) when entering northbound, instead via Cross Street, Eu Tong Sen Street and Hill Street. Premium routes: *Cut short to terminate at Cross Street due to F1 Race 2013 instead of terminating at Fullerton Square. Premium 531: *Diverted via Marina Boulevard for PM trips in order to access into ECP *Diverted via Rochor Road, Beach Road, Esplanade Drive, Fullerton Road for AM trips. Premium 587, 590 and 598: *Skips One Raffles Link and OUE Bayfront, amended via North Bridge Road and Church Street. CNY1: *Service to start at Grand Park City Hall. N7, N64: *Service to start at St Andrew's Cathedral. Train Service Extensions: Final notes: Bendy buses will be deployed on Sky and Club Shuttle during F1 race days between Stadium Walk and F1 pit building. Only persons with tickets to Sky and Club suites will be allowed boarding. Bendy buses will also be deployed between Lavender and F1 Pit Building.